


A Dave/John Pester Log

by outlandishJournalist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlandishJournalist/pseuds/outlandishJournalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short pesterlog based off a hilarious encounter I had on msparp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dave/John Pester Log

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim ownership of any characters (Although I wish I could TT^TT)
> 
> In this case, Dave, John, and any mentioned characters belong to Andrew Hussie. (who I love and adore)

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:13 --

[TG]: sup john  
[EB]: oh hi dave! nothing really.  
[TG]: lame man. did you get your copy of SBURB yet? TT keeps pestering me to play the fucking thing with her  
[EB]: i dont think so, the mail came but my dad got it before i did  
[TG]: well go check then  
[EB]: i cant he’s baking again...  
[TG]: shit man, how much does your dad bake  
[EB]: a lot...  
[TG]: anyway, you should go check as soon as you can so TT will stop fucking flirting with me  
[EB]: right dave, rose is totally flirting with you  
[TG]: she is man  
[TG]: the ladies cant resist the strider  
[EB]: uh huh...  
[TG]: anyway i have awesome news that far surpasses your hatred for baked goods  
[TG]: I found a bottle of apple juice in my closet  
[TG]: its like christmas up in here dude  
[TG]: the seal is broken though  
[EB]: what if its...?  
[TG]: NO john no its not  
[EB]: it could be :B  
[TG]: you should go see if your dad is done in the kitchen  
[EB]: good idea

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 15:13 --

[EB]: i got the game :B  
[TG]: good job, now TT will stop pestering me  
[EB]: yeah, ill tell her now!  
[TG]: you sure  
[TG]: okay man whatever you want to do  
[EB]: jealous? dont be we’re still bros  
[TG]: you know it  
[EB]: hm...  
[TG]: what  
[EB]: hey dave?  
[TG]: yo whats up  
[EB]: yo? you’re so ironic. annyways, i know you dont like to talk about this but your real name? its david, right?  
[TG]: oh god no who told you that i was born a dave for life  
[EB]: suuuuuuuure. hey yknow how karkat said that me and rose get together, and you and jade get together, right?  
[TG]: man that troll is whacked in the fucking head  
[EB]: i dunno, i think it would be really cool if you and jade had a son.  
[TG]: how the fuck would that be a good idea  
[TG]: that idea is so shitty i think ill put it in the next sbahj  
[EB]: think about it. if you and jade had a son it would be a....  
[TG]: oh dont you fucking dare  
[EB]: harley-david-son  
[EB]: theres nothing cooler than a harley-davidson :B  
[TG]: ...

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has blocked ectoBiologist [EB] --


End file.
